Not applicable
Not applicable
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to parade throws and related articles that are designed to be thrown during sporting events, spectator events, conventions, and the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to a throw that features a disk like support structure fitted within or around a collapsible bag, the combination being thrown from a parade float, or into spectator stands.
2. General Background of the Invention
Many parade events have throws that are hurled by the parade participants to onlookers. At sporting events such as football games, basketball games, hockey games, etc., articles are frequently thrown from the field or court into the stands and to the spectators.
The present invention provides a unique parade throw that can be thrown to onlookers at a parade, to attendees at a convention, or to spectators at sporting events.
The apparatus includes a collapsible bag that folds and conforms to an internal/external disk like support member so that the combination of support member and bag form a disk that can be thrown and will soar.